


Sensei

by Umeko



Category: Peacemaker Kurogane, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umeko/pseuds/Umeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble on Suzu's insights into his relationship with his Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensei

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters of Peacemaker Kurogane do not belong to me. 
> 
> I have not written any explicit or mature fics for this fandom for a while. Recently stumbled over my old collection of Peacemaker Kurogane comics with its depiction of a mentally disturbed Kitamura Suzu. That set me thinking about his relationship with his Master and teacher. 
> 
> In pre-modern Japan, social attitudes towards homosexual relations were more accepting and in some cases, expected. High-ranking samurai lords might be expected to have at least one youth in a carnal relationship, often a younger samurai in training. In the Tokugawa era, 15 was the age at which a child was legally considered an adult.

What he had with Sensei is special, a boon for a poor orphan boy like him. He wondered if his late brother had enjoyed the same attentions from Yoshida-sensei. He dared not ask. It was not his place to do so. He did not deserve to enjoy the pleasure his sensei coaxed from his trembling body. He did not deserve to be chosen to pleasure him when there were so many other pretty boys about. True, it did hurt on occasion. His beloved sensei could be rough but seeing his sensei’s pleasure was reward enough for him.

The first time it happened was the second week he was with Yoshida. He had been drinking before he returned to the inn room they shared. Until then, Suzu had not been with a man before. Without saying a word, he roused his drowsy student and tore off his yukata. Suzu could still recall the hazy sensation of rough hands stroking his balls and cock to wakefulness, oil-slicked fingers stretching his virgin hole. It had hurt despite the preparation but he had felt safe in Yoshida’s lap. Yoshida’s hand stroked his lower back as he reached his orgasm. He barely registered when his master came hard into his body. Afterwards, Yoshida had returned to his own futon, leaving him sore, bewildered but oddly sated. There had been blood on the futon in the morning and Suzu’s ass was sore for days afterwards. Not that it stopped Yoshida from visiting him the next night.

Sucking his master off was something he did not really enjoy. Yoshida was well-endowed and it took a while before Suzu learned how to breathe and take him in his throat without gagging. Yoshida liked to come down his throat and he would swallow very single drop as he watched. No words were exchanged during these encounters. If he were lucky, his Master would pat him on the head like some dog before leaving him to deal with the aftermath of their carnal encounter.

“He’s using you to warm his bed, cheaper than paying a whore,” the red-haired page working for Katsura said when he encountered Suzu cleaning up at the well after his master had fucked him over the table and left him with semen and blood running down his thighs. “Can’t you see that?” the younger boy insisted. Suzu ignored the youth. His master needed him to brew his tea. What did that page know anyway? Everyone knew Katsura-sama liked the company of those flirty geishas from the teahouse.

“Sensei,” he moaned into the futon as his ass was mercilessly plundered. “Sensei, I…”

Yoshida only grunted and shoved his student roughly into the bedding, smothering his words. Sensei always liked it rough and it was not uncommon for Suzu to bleed afterwards.

When it was all over, he wiped himself clean and returned to his own bed, leaving Suzu where he lay like a discarded toy. Gingerly, Suzu rolled himself onto his side, feeling the night air on his still exposed rear. It hurt and he could feel the mix of blood and semen oozing between his thighs. The bedding felt sticky underneath him. He curled into a ball. He was Sensei’s, body, mind and soul – his to do as he wished, use as he desired.

For a heartbeat, Suzu felt only emptiness.  

**Author's Note:**

> A small cameo by Kenshin included in this fic.


End file.
